


Exquisite Torture

by captainwingdings (Greggles_Lestrade)



Series: Peeping Steve [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: HarringrovePornathon, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 01:03:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19415248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greggles_Lestrade/pseuds/captainwingdings
Summary: Steve goes back to the Hargrove's and is in for a treat.





	Exquisite Torture

It was a Friday the next time Steve came around the Hargrove’s place. He’d just finished dropping Dustin off at the arcade and he  _ knew _ that he saw Max there as well. They had a three day weekend and Steve wasn’t going to waste his extra day. Especially if it meant following up with Billy, which he’d been desperate to do for three whole weeks. 

He made sure he had lube and condoms before he knocked on the front door. Much different than sneaking around the back like he did last time. Billy’s Camaro was there so he  _ knew _ that the other was home. 

The door opened, “Harrington,” Billy said with an easy smile. “What a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you?”

“You know why I’m here,” Steve said, looking at him intently. “I brought supplies.” He held up a plastic bag with the local pharmacy logo on it. 

“Supplies?” Billy said with a smirk. “You think I don’t have lube and condoms?” He raised an eyebrow at him before he stepped aside and let the other walk in. Billy closed the door and turned to him, “So what were you expecting, coming here?” He asked, stepping closer to Steve. “That I’d just bend over for you?” His voice was low as he stared at Steve. 

Steve blinked, he wasn’t going to take that bait. “No, I figured we’d work up to that. Your parents aren’t home until late, right? We have all day.” He looked at the other easily with a small smile. 

“Good, because I’m gonna blow your mind, Harrington.” Billy smiled at him and started walking to his bedroom. Steve followed him, not sure what he’d just signed up for. 

When Steve first walked into the room, he didn’t know where Billy had gone, it seemed he had disappeared. But he was right behind him, and the room wasn’t that small and… Steve turned his head and saw Billy rooting around in his closet. Oh. He pulled out a shoe box and sat it down on the bed. 

“So I was thinking…” Billy started, licking his lips. Steve followed his tongue with his eyes, already starting to feel worked up. “About if you’d show up and what we’d do when you did.” He flipped the flipped the lid on the box. “I want to destroy you, Harrington.”

Steve risked a peek in the box. There were a few sex toys in there, some he’d never even seen before, and right in the center was the one that he saw Billy using that day. It looked even bigger close up. Jesus. 

“So we’ll start slow,” Billy began, taking out a black sleek looking thing, it looked like a wand with an oval ball at the end. “Well, kinda slow.” He grinned at him and put the box on the ground beside the bed. “Strip.” 

Steve’s eyes widened and he dropped the bag he was holding. “Uh, I, uh, shouldn’t we close the curtains?” He asked, nodding over to the curtains and blinds wide open again. “Just so we don’t have a repeat of...”

“Well, I don’t know if you know this, pretty boy, but most people don’t go snooping around other people’s houses, looking in their windows,” Billy said with a smirk. “You were lucky though. If you were anyone else then I might have kicked your ass.” 

“Yeah we should talk about that, by the way. You were saying my name, well, moaning it,” Steve said crossing his arms over his chest. “Wanna say anything about that?”

Billy stepped closer to him. “Like I said, if you were anyone one else, I would have kicked their ass.” He looked down at him then back up, “I thought I told you to strip.”

Steve let out a sigh through his nose and started taking off his clothes, stopping when he was down to his boxers. Meanwhile, Billy was doing the same but of course he wasn’t wearing underwear. 

“Get on the bed,” Billy directed, going over to grab the bag Steve brought off the floor. “Thanks for replenishing my supplies, pretty boy.” Billy winked at him and stuffed the bag in the bottom drawer of his bedside table before pulling out a condom and a used bottle of lube. 

Steve was watching him anxiously. What was he planning? And what was that toy on the bed that he got out? And why was Steve going to let him  _ do _ what he was planning?

Billy got on the bed, putting the condom and the lube down beside them. “Relax, Steve, I’m not gonna fuck you.” He crawled up the other’s body and looked down at him, their faces close together. “You ever kiss a guy before?”

Steve shook his head slowly, not taking his eyes off of Billy. The other just smiled and pressed a soft kiss to Steve’s lips. It was a lot softer than Steve was anticipating. He was expecting Billy to be all hard and fast, like Steve was holding on to a speeding bus. But this...this was nice. Steve kissed him back with a groan, wrapping his arms around the other’s shoulders and pulling him down on top of him. The other’s weight was comforting.

Billy lost himself in that kiss. It was something he had been longing to do ever since he saw Steve. He pulled back slowly and licked his lips. But Steve wasn’t done with kissing yet and pulled him back down into a deeper kiss. It felt like it had been forever since he kissed someone like this, and if it had to be Billy Hargrove, then so be it. 

He surprisingly liked Billy’s muscular body on top of him, holding him down. Steve never thought that the weight of someone else’s body would be comforting, but somehow it made him feel safe. He hadn’t felt safe like that in a long time, not having to worry about monsters hiding in the shadows. 

Steve pulled back with a groan. “You don’t kiss half bad, Hargrove,” he said in a low voice. Billy grinned widely at him before he moved away, grabbing the toy from the end of the bed. 

“So what  _ have _ you done?” Billy asked. “In terms of...this stuff?” He asked, unwrapping the condom and placing it over the oval head of the toy.

Steve watched him, “Uh…I mean I stuck a finger...inside a few times,” he said quietly, like someone else would hear him. “Just a little bit.” He knew he was blushing but he couldn’t help it.

“You liked it?” Billy asked. “Then you’re gonna love this. I’m going to introduce you to the wonders of the prostate, amigo.” Billy grinned. “Boxers off.”

Steve wiggled his boxers off and tossed them away. He’d figure out where they landed later. He was already half hard from anticipation. 

Billy looked down at him and licked his lips. “Damn, Harrington. That’s a fine looking cock...” But he already knew that, already took a few peeks when they were in the showers at school, but that was different. 

“So are you...” Steve trailed off, was he really asking if Billy was gay when he saw with his own eyes that he had been fucking himself with a dildo? 

“Gay? Yeah. But if word gets out, I’ll know who it came from, got it?” Billy said, staring down at him intensely. “You fucking keep your mouth shut or you’ll wish you never even were born.” Just some casual threats before sex. 

“I wouldn’t, Billy. Especially since I’m right here with you,” Steve said softly. “I like guys too, girls mostly but...” He shrugged. 

Billy looked away, well now things were awkward. “Kinda thought you liked guys too, considering you were watching me through the window that day.” He looked back at him. “Otherwise I wouldn’t have offered you the second round.” He grinned and grabbed Steve’s cock, stroking it slowly. 

Steve gasped, his hips jerking up into Billy’s fist. Billy continued, “So I’m sure you can take this,” he held the sex toy up. “You know what this is? Brought it all the way from California.” Steve shook his head. “Prostate massager.” Steve’s eyebrows went up to his hairline. “Like I said, I’m gonna make you feel good, Harrington.”

“Steve...call me Steve or I’m leaving,” Steve said, swallowing hard. “What’s a prostate?” He asked softly. 

“Oh baby boy,” Billy let out a sigh and shook his head. “I’m gonna blow your world.” He pushed Steve’s knees up so they were bent and grabbed a pillow from the head of the bed to place underneath Steve’s hips. “So a prostate, if your sex education was  _ any _ good in this bumfuck state,” he put the toy down and slicked up two fingers with the lube. “Is a little bundle of nerves inside the ass,” he pressed against Steve’s hole with one finger, massaging it gently, waiting for the other to relax a bit before pressing in slowly. “Kinda like a girl’s g-spot, you know? But this is connected to all sorts of stuff, so it turns out if you play around with it, you can come internally. Kinda. You’ll see.” He continued to press his finger in as he spoke. 

Steve tried to make himself relax as Billy pressed his finger inside of him. It felt weird, of course it did, there was something going up where things usually came out, but it felt sorta good too. Better than it did when Steve did it himself, maybe it was just because it was Billy, and his fingers were thicker than Steve’s own. 

“I’m gonna touch it now okay? You’ll see,” Billy said softly, crooking his finger up and pressing on the little button of Steve’s prostate.

Steve arched up off the bed with a gasp. Holy shit, it felt like electricity shot up his spine, lighting up all his nerve endings. Billy pulled off the spot, leaving Steve collapsed on the bed panting. “Holy shit,” He panted. “Is it always like that...intense?”

“Oh yeah, baby.” Billy grinned, his tongue caught between his teeth. He pressed another finger in beside his first, slowly, not wanting to hurt the other. “I’m not gonna press on it again, gonna save that for the toy, but I’m gonna get you nice and ready.” He started pumping his fingers in and out slowly. 

“Yeah,” Steve said with a sigh, it actually wasn’t that bad, it was actually kinda nice. He just had to not think about Billy putting his fingers up his butt because that was weird. 

“You like it?” Billy asked softly, looking at Steve’s face. He was so fucking pretty, Billy was so lucky that he didn’t scare Steve away that day he was peeping in on him. He never thought he’d have this gorgeous boy in bed with him. 

Steve nodded. “Yeah, I think I’m ready.” The toy was the widest at the oval head, and even that was rather slim. Billy agreed and withdrew his fingers, wiping off the excess lube on the bed sheets. He picked up the toy and pressed it to Steve’s hole. 

Steve gasped at the intrusion, it was hard and unyielding, unlike Billy’s fingers had been. After a second, it was in. That wasn’t too hard. 

Billy grinned at him, this was gonna be fun. He pressed the toy further in and angled for Steve’s prostate, the toy hitting it head on. 

Steve let out a shout and grabbed the bedsheets, curling them in his fists. Billy grinned, because of course he did, he was giving Steve this exquisite torture. He moved the toy across the other’s prostate a few times, causing Steve to shake and writhe on the bed. It was too intense. 

Suddenly the pressure was off his prostate and Steve let out a sob of relief. “Jesus Christ...” He was panting at that point, his cock painfully hard and oozing precum on his stomach. 

“So you see, Steve,” Billy started, the grin never leaving his face, “You shouldn’t go around peeking in people’s windows. That’s not polite.” He turned the toy back to press against Steve’s prostate again, moving it slightly to get the full effect. 

Steve wailed, his back arching and his feet kicking at the bed and trying to push away from the pressure. It kinda felt like he was about to come but he wasn’t sure? It was a weird experience all around. His cock was leaking like it never had before though and he took a hand from where it was clutching the sheets as a life support and started moving it up to his cock. He needed to come.

Billy slapped his hand away. “Nope, you come like this.” Tears were running down Steve’s face, it was so intense. He didn’t know if he could take it anymore. “Just tell me to stop and I will, pretty boy,” Billy said softly. 

But it was a challenge for him now, Steve was determined to see this through, to prove himself to Billy. Even if he would die because of it. Because that was what he was feeling like right now. He was feeling like he was simultaneously dying and coming. 

His cock was leaking non-stop on his stomach now, creating a pool on his tummy. Steve didn’t understand, he felt like he was coming, it felt different than normal, but it just kept going…

Steve started shaking, his body trembling. “Oh god...” He moaned loudly, thank fuck no one was home other than them. “Billy...I...” He thought someone was wrong until pleasure shot through his body, his cock still leaking on his stomach. He screamed--he’d never done that before. 

Billy worked him until it was over and moved the massager away so that it wasn’t too intense for him right away. They weren’t  _ nearly _ done. “I gotta say, Steve, that was hot.” He eyed the other’s stomach, where the cum was pooling on Steve’s trembling body. Waste not want not. He leaned over the other’s body, breathing a hot breath on the end of Steve’s dick before starting to lick up the spilled cum. 

Steve moaned brokenly, tears trailing down his face from the intensity of that orgasm. He’d never felt like that before. He wanted more. 

Billy looked up at him, his tongue still out for a second before he grinned. “Ready for more?”

“You’re gonna kill me,” Steve whined, his voice hiccuping when Billy moved the toy back to his prostate again. His cock felt fine to go again but the rest of his body...Steve wasn’t so sure. 

“Nah, I wouldn’t want that, sweetheart, then who would I have fun with?” Billy asked with a grin, moving the toy back and forth on the other’s prostate. 

Steve reached down to grab Billy’s forearm, not the one he was using for the toy however. “Please...I just...” Tears were streaming down his face as his body arched. He was coming-not coming again. “Oh fuCK!” His toes curled. 

“One more baby, you can do it.” This time Billy didn’t let up as Steve rode the wave of his orgasm. The one seemed to bleed into another as his body moved and shook and he moaned and screamed. Billy watched on in awe, letting Steve ride the final crest before pulling the toy out and tossing it aside. 

“You’re so fucking hot.” Billy climbed on top of him and kissed him deeply for a second. He moved back down to lick up the spilled cum from Steve’s stomach. “Now watch this.” Billy grinned up at him before taking Steve’s still hard cock in his mouth. 

“No more, please...I can’t take it,” Steve whined, reaching down to grab at Billy’s hair, pulling at it and trying to pull him off. Amazingly enough, his cock didn’t feel like he just came three times. And Billy’s mouth felt amazing on him. He moaned helplessly. 

Billy knew from experience it wouldn’t take Steve long to come again, that was the beauty of the prostate, it left your cock sensitive and ready to go. So he tried to give Steve a taste of what he could do with his mouth, licking and sucking like it was the only thing keeping him alive. 

Steve was moaning continuously, “Fuck, fuck fuck… Oh shit!” He came hard, his eyes rolling back in his head and come spurting down Billy’s throat. It seemed like it went on forever, he just kept pulsing and coming until he finally collapsed down on the bed, boneless. Billy pulled off and licked his lips with a grin. 

“Damn, baby boy, that was amazing.” Billy said, reaching down and tugging at his own cock, after that show, it wouldn’t take him long at all to reach his peak. 

Steve let out a breathless, “Uh huh,” eyeing Billy. “Come on me,” he breathed out. God, he’d never felt more spent before. It was a good feeling. Hopefully they would do this again…

Billy bit his bottom lip to muffle a moan. “Damn it Steve...” He couldn’t stop staring at him. Steve Harrington, naked and sated in his bed. It was almost a dream come true. Billy gasped and started coming on Steve’s stomach, angling it to get up in Steve’s sparse chest hair. 

He collapsed on the bed beside Steve and put his arm around the other. “So what do you think?” Billy asked softly. “Was that good?”

“Fuck you,” Steve said, turning his head. “Kiss me, Billy.”


End file.
